


secret love

by woojik



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Alternative Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Florist! Woojin, Fluff, Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwoo - Freeform, Kang Daniel/Ha Sungwoon - Freeform, Lee Daehwi/Bae Jinyoung - Freeform, M/M, Side couples, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very very minor, commoner! Woojin, minhyun is a butler, prince AU, prince! jihoon, royal au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojik/pseuds/woojik
Summary: prince jihoon only wished for some freedom from his suffocating castle walls he didn’t expect to find love through flowers in a cute flower shop in town





	secret love

Jihoon had become all too use to it, the whispers of the servants down the halls, the arrogance of the dukes, the practiced flirting of those around him. Everything around the castle was a continuous loop of the day before, nothing changed in routine, no new faces or introductions unless planned by the king for him — everything was the same.

Everything was suffocating. 

Unlike some who found security and pride hiding in their vast castle walls, acting untouchable it made jihoon feel sick, bitter but mostly alone. Those who can speak freely without being scolded for what they should and shouldn’t say, those who travel without the weight of a kingdom on their shoulders and watchful eyes of the guards. He’s come to envy those who can sleep and wake without people wishing for their downfall. He envies those who are free. 

Free to leave or stay, free to love or reject, free to sleep or wake. Free. 

Therefore, over time he’d come to like the view from the balcony of his room the most.

It’s where he can take a glimpse of what he could have as far as his eyes allow him to see and as far as his imagination carries him, he can take a the the entirety of his soon to be kingdom. Looking down into the town set close by he’ll see the dwellings of his people, the trades from shop to shop and coming in from across land. The put together stalls along the buzzing market set up in the town square and the caravans of travellers that come and go for they he thinks are free. Glancing forward, he can see the perpetual out stretch of land and sky, a sky that spreads out above him with cavernous colours of the sunset creating a painting of bliss and beauty.

After his schedules of lessons and meetings with other important royals or such inside the castle he finds himself in the gardens waiting for sundown. He waits for the transition of sunset to the eerie darkness of the night sky, from the deep pinks and washed out red to the black void and twisted designs that the stars make each night against the blackness. The speckles twirling and dancing along the sky in various patterns, almost like a path away from here, to somewhere beautiful.  
The cluster of stars that lure him in as he recalls early memories of him spending time in the garden under the same sky with his mother, when he felt loved and at home with in the walls not neglected and trapped. 

“Under these stars, surrounded by nature’s beautiful flowers you will find someone who loves you, my cute jihoon” 

The thought of the fate his mother repeated every night seem to keep his feet glued to the ground by the flower beds and eyes locked on the sky. Back then Jihoon waited for tales from his mother of how he’d fall in love, a love so beautiful it would rival the stars and the twists or the blooming growth of nature itself — he believed. He recalled the smiles on his face and the trust he had in the stories of how breathtaking his life would be. 

He waits for that one loud click of the doors being open from the castle before he finally lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding until then.

“Your Highness,” he hears someone call from behind him, their foot steps coming to a halt before the rows and bushes of flowers. Jihoon turns around to meet his personal butler and attendant, minhyun and daehwi, he knew they would be showing up soon to come and fetch him back to his room for preparation of his bath and bed.

“It’s time to come inside now” minhyun explained simply checking the time on his watch

Jihoon simply raises a brow and nods solemnly. Daehwi however, lift his head up from his greeting bow a few steps behind minhyun and looks at him with a suspicious expression, and just when Jihoon was about to question him about what that look could mean, he breaks into a grin pressing a finger to his lip and unabashedly winks at him. ah jihoon thought daehwi you will get in troubled one of these days. 

He nodded towards daehwi, a small smile playing on his lips as he walked in along side them — at least when everyone else requests things of him to be the perfect prince and cuts off his freedom daehwi will always be there to tease and have fun with him. He’s grateful that minhyun had recruited him when jihoon was younger and daehwi was even because otherwise he would have gone crazy by now. He’d taken daehwi under his wing as he grew up in the castle with him. Now I’m rerurn jihoon get to send him out to fetch him things from in town and bring them back to him along with stories was something he had been clinging onto for awhile now.

After falling asleep late that night due to daehwi’s funny and sweet tales of the trips he made in town and the people he had met. Jihoon had finally fallen asleep with a heavy heart.

The next morning, as planned a few servants woke him up and helped him dress although he always tells them he can do simple things as such alone, he seems to get replies such as it’s an order. 

Next, he was whisked off to breakfast the cooks prepare in one of the dinning halls — along with that he was given a detailed layout of his day which he missed most of as his mind became to wonder...

“and I’ll will be teaching you flower language for a short while before you can return to having free time later in the afternoon before supper with the king and one of the dukes from a neighbouring town” minhyun explained perfectly without a single stutter,

“wait flower...language... since when have I been having lessons on that?” jihoon asked trying to mask the confusion in his voice 

“it’s of request from the king, the party being held soon will have a princess as a guest, she’s quite informed on the matter and he thinks that it will allow you to have a better chance with her — however, because of your mother you already some basic knowledge” minhyun assure softly smiling as he started clearing up the leftover breakfast and motioned to the servants. Jihoon thanked them quickly before he was again dragged to his next schedule.

The morning dragged on with piano, arts, dance followed by a short lunch which he spent letting daehwi talk to him about a cute boy he had met in the bakery before he was sat in the garden with minhyun. He listened because he pitied the situation minhyun had been put in, his usual composure crumbling a little as his lack of knowledge of flowers and their meaning began to show through. After 15 minutes of nothing useful jihoon perked his head up as minhyun suggested they go into town to the flower shops to ask for assistance. Minhyun watched Jihoon let go of his prince act and nod enthusiastically before hastily make his exit towards the entrance of the castle and into the carriage. 

The town was a 10 minute trip down the familiar path, despite looking at it from his balcony everyday being out of the castle for something that wasn’t going to a party or to a meeting to attempt forced marriage was refreshing. The wheels hitting the road, the cacophony or voices, workers, children, everyone in the town created a buzz in his chest and although he kept a neutral face to when speaking to minhyun to act mature he couldn’t help be feel nostalgic and feel like a child again.

“okay your highness the flower shop is this way” minhyun lead the way as jihoon bowed to the others around him in thanks still even now after hearing the comments about him he felt flustered and embarrassed. 

Outside the shop were various sets of pots and gardening tools along with plant pots hung beside the door with a mixed flowers in them, inside the aroma of the flowers hit jihoon making him close his eyes in bliss for a few seconds. For those few seconds he felt as though he wasn’t trapped, he wasn’t the prince, he wasn’t here with his butler he was just normal Park jihoon.

He felt comfortable. 

“surrounded by nature’s beautiful flowers” his mother’s voice once again echoed in his head — however, as he grew up he’d begun to realise that he was a prince but he wasn’t in a fairytale, nature can be evil to he thought sighing heavily.

“hello do you need any help?” a boy who seemed around his age broke his peaceful silence with a much deeper voice than his own, the boy must have realised who he was as he walked closer to where he stood behind the counter as his eyes widened comically and he quickly dipped into a bow.

“u don’t need to i-“ he mumbled out of slight embarrassment, this caused the boy to look up confused and again repeating his previous question. 

Minhyun began explaining that he’d sent a message earlier in the week telling jisung (who jihoon assumed was the owner of the shop) that they might be arriving for lessons. The boy nodded along before explaining jisung had to run out quick because of a problem at home but would be back in an hour or so. 

Jihoon frowned knowing he’d probably be sent back to the castle if jisung wasn’t going to be returning soon  
“seriously what does the universe have against my freedom...” he mumbled under his breathe however, the boy seemed to have heard him as he gave him a pitiful look

“I-if jisung isn’t gonna be around for a little i don’t mind helping prince jihoon, I know quite a lot, OH my apologies i didn’t actually introduce myself I’m park woojin — what do you think your highness?” woojin’s face changed into a beautiful smile showing off his hidden snaggle tooth, his face soften and rather than asking minhyun for permission first he directed his attention to jihoon. Not fully trusting his voice he nodded to him.

“I think that could work... if you can handle teaching me I expect the best teaching” jihoon laced some teasing into the words to see how the boy would react, which he got in return a blissful laugh and a spark of mischief flicking over the florist eyes.

“your wish is my command your highness” woojin bowed again towards jihoon and then towards minhyun. 

Minhyun watched in amusement how the two boys interacted, jihoon’s fidgeting and demanding signs of embarrassment along with the blush that blew across his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears whenever woojin called him “your highness” or “prince”. Woojin seemed like an interesting character from what he’d heard from jisung and seongwoo, extremely loud and childish when comfortable as well as bright and witty — someone who helps everyone in town and a source of entertainment for the younger children with his antics and dance. 

Minhyun had better judgement than leaving jihoon here alone however, he himself hadn’t been out the castle in what seemed like years to have a day to himself he’d always had to run back to fix whatever problems the younger servants had caused in the castle or return for jihoon. He hadn’t had time to meet his own secret towns crush that jihoon was well aware of worked in the bar across from the flower shop and had been stood outside waiting for him. Seongwoo was never discrete.

Therefore, through his better judgement he explained he had some errands to run round town and that woojin was to make sure the prince didn’t step a foot out the door before he returned, because he did he would know about it straight away. He received a pout and complaints from jihoon about how he’s not a child anymore and a serious, firm nod from the other boy. He looked back at them leaning over the bundles of bouquets woojin had been putting together before they had interrupted a small smile playing on his lips. 

Have fun.

After 20 minutes of woojin and jihoon actually focusing on the task jihoon had been distracted by the bouquets woojin abandoned on the desk top along the side of the counter 

“they’re beautiful... whoever requested this much know the meaning of flowers too right they all suggest love and first love, they’re lucky...” jihoon spoke to himself trying to recall the meaning of them.

Jihoon, with his eyes that seem to have been made out of stardust and the unexplored universe left woojin feeling like he’s drowning in them. All the untouched and unexplainable beauty jihoon held about himself — so many questions woojin wants to ask on the top of his tongue only silenced by the fear of never seeing the prince again. Jihoon, with his rose-colored lips and unrivalled smile that never fails to leave woojin hoping to see it again. Jihoon, the untouchable and unattainable prince, someone woojin had seen all his life a universe in between them as all he was born into was a small town.

He feels his heartbeat drop, for years he carried an unrealistic crush on the other boy.

Realising the silence he had left between them he quickly spoke aloud  
“you seemed to know quite a bit already I mean you could even work here you know that much- not that you would ever need to want too...” 

“I would...I really would” he spoke quietly looking around the small shop and out into the streets, woojin couldn’t quite understand the sadness that washed over the princes face, was he not happy? 

As quick as it appeared the solemn expression was replaced with a more neutral one, one he had seen multiple times over the years when the prince stood to give any speeches at festivals in the town... he broke the atmosphere with his questions that shifted from the flowers in the shop to the meadow upon meadows that surrounded the town to the west to more personal questions involving woojin’s life around the town. 

Soon an hour and a half passed and woojin knew little details about the prince, no where near as much as jihoon however knew about him because it seemed when woojin tried to ask him a personal question he somehow turned the subject into something else always hiding too much and cutting his answers short. Minhyun returned soon after requesting that jihoon takes his leave now before he’s late for supper with the king and some dukes, woojin watched jihoon’s shoulders drop and the sparks from his eyes dull until he looked almost empty and cold with only a pout and knitted eyebrows he still looked cute. 

Before he left woojin walked them too the door opening and bowing with respect.

“Woojin will you be here tomorrow?” Jihoon glanced at him shifting his weight from one foot to another 

“would you like me to be?” Woojin asked catching the amusement that washed over minhyun’s face behind jihoon and the bashful roll of the princes eyes

“yes, I’ll come by earlier tomorrow so be here alright?” 

“as you wish I’ll clear my extremely busy schedule for you, your highness” 

The breeze seemed to carry jihoon’s laugh through the whole flower shop, ringing in his mind until the carriage disappeared from his sight woojin couldn’t control the beating of his heart on his chest placing a hand over his face he felt the burning of his cheeks which he thinks are definitely as red as the roses on display. The smile on jihoon’s face played in his mind as woojin closed his eyes again behind the counter to continue his day, the rose of jihoon’s cheeks prettier than the peonies, the warmth and beauty of jihoon...woojin thinks outshines every star in the universe and every other creation placed on this tiring earth.

During dinner with his father and one of the dukes he’d been on autopilot answering and acting as expected without really thinking of it instead his mind replayed his time in the flower shop. The flower shop. The town. Woojin. His mind seemed to be cloudy with a montage of woojin and thoughts of seeing him again tomorrow — it’s not that he wanted to see him specifically he just wants to be outside the walls, somewhere lost in town, by the meadows or even just closed behind the protective doors of the flower shop.

Eventually his thoughts side tracked to only the boy, for some unknown reason his heart dropped and speed up thinking about being with him again 

“probably because he’s the only one I’ve meet outside the castle in so long” he tried to convinced himself but the soft smile tugging at his lips as he remembered how easily the boy made him laugh and allowed him to ask him question after question about any travels woojin had been near and far woojin recalled his trips around town and through with ease for jihoon as he hung onto each word with curiosity and greed. However, he felt a little guilty that he’d been so closed off with the florist, he dodged questions on is life at the castle saying he’s sure woojin hears enough about him to be bored. As he begins to fall asleep that night he remembers how woojin seemed to listen to what little information jihoon exposed sincerely without pressing for more even though he could practically see woojin holding his tongue and a montage of questions in his eyes — he held himself back for him. 

Park Woojin let’s meet again.

It had taken him sometime in the morning to finally finish everything he was asked as well as having to convince sungwoon and daniel to let him ditch his lessons for the rest of the day, it took some bribing and embarrassing acts of cuteness but he made it. He arrived in town before noon being careful to avoid people as it was certain know who he was and cause a fuss, that was until a group of kids dancing in the street bumped into him making their eyes widen in shock.

He was about to speak to silence them when an arm slipped round his waist pulling him into the strangers chest making him jump a little he looked up to see woojin, suddenly feeling hot and embarrassed he tried to push him away. But woojin quickly told him to calm down and keep facing him 

“hmm kids you didn’t see anything right?” He watched woojin wink at them and put and finger to his lips - a chorus of no’s and I saw nothing was heard from the young group as well as some cheeky laughter. 

“good now go buy some treats from the bakery, tell baejin and guanlin it’s on me I’ll pay later!”  
“okay!”  
“you’re the best”  
“yay free food”  
Woojin laughed in response which made jihoon move as his chest risen up and down, after realising the situation again he quickly grabbed onto jihoon and pulled him aside down an alley and to the back of what he assumed was the flower shop before releasing him

“I’m sorry for grabbing onto you that literally breaks so many laws I just didn’t want you to be -“ he began having a breakdown over the fact he’d probably been in huge trouble for laying his hands on a royal

“you didn’t have to do that for me thank you...” jihoon cut him off bowing towards him in thanks which only made woojin freak out more and pull him back up 

“don’t do that towards me you’re the prince... ah shit I didn’t” he quickly dipped into a bow

“don’t! don’t do that I’m just normal jihoon here and we’re the same age right so? we should talk comfortably- of course that’s if you want I just...yeah” jihoon half pleaded scratching the back of his neck uncomfortable under the other boys confused eyes. He snapped his eyes back over to him when a let out a laugh and a breathless “I’d like that so don’t be so nervous” 

Soon they slipped into a comfortable conversation about the flowers in the back gardens of the flower shop

“what do these mean?” jihoon looked over the group of yellow in one section of the garden, woojin appeared next to him peering over his shoulder to look 

“secret love” he said eyes flicking to the side profile of jihoon’s face with a small bittersweet smile making it’s way onto his, only looking away when jihoon’s eyes flickered over to meet his own — the rush of his heart or the heat of the sun beating down on them but in that moment he chose not to worried too much and grabbed jihoon hand pulling him away. They spent the rest of the morning and half the afternoon running around in the fields behind and laying next to each other in the shade by the trees. Question upon question and smile upon smile they got lose within each other forgetting about any trouble each would be in when they returned back. 

I’ll get in trouble everyday if I could have this woojin thought as his shoulder pressed against jihoon’s next to him eyes closed facing the sun with a smile resting on his face — his features held no tension or worry like usual only calmness.

“I like it here...but I should leave now before they really do kill me when I return to the castle” jihoon sighed sitting up straight and legged now, woojin frowned.

“let’s meet again?” Woojin asked his voice shaking a little out of fear or being rejected but jihoon’s face only lit up

“of course after lunch tomorrow I’ll sneak into town, come find me”

“as you wish your highness” 

That evening both boys fell asleep with a new feeling weighing on their chests, frightening yet warm... perhaps love.

Let’s meet again, jihoon hummed. 

And they did, they did for weeks and months with the same parting each time of jihoon asking will he be here tomorrow and woojin telling him  
“yes, I’ll clear my busy schedule only you, your highness” which at some point turned into an inside jokes but at the same time it gave jihoon the confirmation that woojin wasn’t going to leave him. Not even when jihoon didn’t show up for days due to being held up with royal duties and other lessons, not even when jihoon stood him up after he’d promise to show. Woojin never got mad or pushed him to explain things all he did was pick up where they left off like those days apart didn’t happen like jihoon didn’t look from his balcony each night watching the sunset dip behind the hills and the darkness wash over the sky again, hoping woojin would be looking at it too. Woojin became a safety net for when jihoon felt suffocated inside his own body, woojin was all the excitement in jihoon life, all the teasing and the laughter — each smile he wore because of woojin’s antics he began to treasure because somewhere along the line in between tomorrow’s, weeks and months jihoon had shamelessly fallen in love with the other boy.

By now he’s sure he would have confessed it too the world if it was not for the life he lived and the person he was, a prince cannot date a commoner and a prince can definitely not date another boy — it’s an unspoken rule enforced through generations and who was jihoon to break years of rules?, And if not for the title jihoon held he’s sure he would have heard woojin confess by now, each hitch of his breathe when they lean to close and each brief drag of his fingers across the princes hand, arm, thigh he’s sure... 100% sure woojin has the words at the tip of his tongue and clouding his thoughts just as much as they are too him — he can read woojin by now and that’s why they haven’t spoken a word. No need to confess aloud because promises of tomorrow each time they meet even days apart, and the glances they throw at each, the way woojin holds jihoon behind close door or away from the publics eyes have spoken for them.

Now not seeing woojin for a month minhyun watched jihoon lay across his bed staring at the old designs on the roof. The prince remained stationary, uncaring that it was impolite to ignore those around him.

After his conversation with his father, the two had parted. He distinctly remembered the demand from his father towards him and guards that were now situated outside his room: ‘You are not to leave the castle until after the party and we have found you someone suitable,’ multiple times before striding off. Jihoon, in his muddled and unhappy state, had draped himself over one of the huge cushions sitting on the floor by the corner of his room accompanied by random plushies he’d collected over the years and some received from woojin as gifts. He’d been staring at the ceiling for an unhealthy amount of time; probably longer than he wanted to admit to himself.

“Jihoon, it’s true that you’re not allowed off the grounds but you could spend time in the gardens, we have beautiful weather today” 

“I suppose it is,” jihoon replied in a gloomy tone to the familiar attendant. The sound of something shuffling around beside him made his head hurt, then he felt daehwi’s presence next to him as the younger boy had dragged another beanbag cushion next to him. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” he offered. Jihoon chewed gently on his lower lip, finally gathering the energy to look over towards him trying not to look too grumpy when he came face to face with his friend.

“Talk about what?”

“Well for one would you like to explain where you have been running off too so often, I let you go because we’re friends and minhyun said he knew where you were... or shall we discuss why you have been staring at the ceiling for nearly 2 hours now?“

“It- It hasn’t been that long… Has it?” Daehwi nodded with a pitying look seemingly worried and disappointed, jihoon only frowned and let out a heavy sigh.

He turned away again deflating more into the cushion, maybe I can disappear he thought temptingly.

“I want to see woojin” 

“your boyfriend? how cute I want to see mine too” daehwi started gushing and leaned closer, it’s quickly registered in jihoons mind what he had said... woojin wasn’t his boyfriend but he deeply wished he was. Probably more than he’d like to admit.

“he’s not my boyfriend” jihoon mumbled 

“yeah and clearly your highness is very sad about that” daehwi laughed at him

For the next 15 minutes daehwi tried his hardest to cheer him up or at least get him to leave his room yet he didn’t have the energy, too many things were waiting for him out side... his father, his soon to be forced marriage with whom ever is at the party, the party itself, people he had to impress. He didn’t feel like leaving. None of those things led him to woojin or being outside the walls of the castle grounds.

“come onnnn!! if you come out now I’ll give you the letter minhyun collected in secret for you from your lover boy” daehwi teased him and nearly fell over laughing from how quickly jihoon stood up in shock 

“what- what letter? from woojin? why? how did he? we will get in trouble! is he stupid” frustration and hopelessness laced each word he spoke as he stomped angrily over to his bed 

“uuuh you’re really so dramatic jihoon, no one will find out its our secret now here! have fun” 

Jihoon looked at the front of the letter before opening it and instead of his name it said “acacia” he reread the flowers name a few times trying to remember the meaning.

secret love. 

Jihoon chewed his bottom lip as he carefully opened the sealed letter and unfolded it

———  
dear prince jihoon 

Minhyun told me to write this professionally incase someone sees it he can say it’s from another kingdom... I wish it was because maybe if I was a prince we could be together instead of apart. I would break all the rules people before us but in place if it meant I could hold you hand freely or kiss you lips like I’ve wished for. I’ve never wished to be rich or high up on the ladder of importance until I saw you at one of the spring festivals, i think it we were around 16 years old and soon your gonna have a party for coming of age... I’ll be having a party as well obviously much much smaller than yours because no way could I compare to a soon to be king like you.

That means I’ve had a stupid crush? I guess on you for 4 years now and when I saw you all those months ago right in front of me looking more ethereal than ever you seemed less of an impossible love and more of a rare one... one I would have to work hard for, to be worthy of but I would anyway I’ll work harder and harder everyday to be worthy of your heart jihoon

so will you let me?

Don’t worry about being held up in the castle, I hope you’re okay but I’ll always clear my schedule for you no matter what day you show up, your highness...

I miss you and so does the flower shop, see you soon :))

———

Jihoon’s vision blurred slightly from the tears that had formed in his eyes 

“I miss you too” he mumbled 

jihoon fell asleep that night with one of his favourite memories playing on his mind: 

"I can hear your heartbeat." Jihoon says without thinking, mentally slapping himself after it slips out because now he's gonna get uncomfortable.

"oh? what's it saying to you?" Woojin questions, amused by the comment 

Jihoon doesn't know what to say at first, he just continues resting his head on woojin’s chest, "that i’m make you nervous"

“I can hear you’re heartbeat” woojin replied, although jihoon knew it was impossible for woojin to be hearing it instead of saying no he chose to say  
“what’s it saying?”

“that I make you just as nervous” 

Jihoon at the time wanted to question him because he knew if he pushed enough woojin would confess how he felt. But he didn’t he never did, he only hummed softly and left himself stuck with more feelings than he knows what to do with.

Now back in the present it was the week of the party and the only new letter he had received from woojin was labelled with “camellia” which meant longing which made jihoon blush and cringe at how cute woojin was. The message inside however left him confused 

“look out for my next message at the party  
\- your woojin”

My woojin. 

My woojinie, jihoon repeated this in his head as he bowed to the large amount of guests at his party some he knows from around the castle as he’s close to them like sungwoon and daniel while others he couldn’t recall their name no matter how hard he tried. 

Jihoon never liked parties, even as a kid. Not only was it too suffocating for him, being surrounded with all these people he doesn’t recognize by face, or by name, there’s also the fact that he’s always being forced to mix with various girls his father picked out for him. It gets tiring and boring, which is why he always sneaks out at every chance he gets. However, this time it seemed next to impossible with all the eyes on his and him being the reason the party was held.

As soon as he had a moment to think he tried to figure out what woojin could have meant in his recent letter, 40 minutes had passed and he still couldn’t manage to figure it out — because as much as he would like to see woojin right now he couldn’t show up to the party and hand him a letter. While lost in thought he bumped into daniel and sungwoon keeping close to each other and themselves by the food and drinks. 

“what are you thinking so hard about? you don’t even look this concentrated in my lessons” sungwoon faked hurt making daniel laugh at how cute the older was 

They were so grossly in love. Jihoon used to tell them to get a room but now he was jealous.

“is this about the florist boy daehwi told us about- YES, yes it is I can’t figure out his message he said to look out for it at the party but what could he possibly do here with all these royals he’s just the towns...florist” jihoon rant cut daniel off and reminded him of something important, all this time woojin had been teaching jihoon the meaning of various flowers. The same flowers planted around the grand hall they were currently in...

Jihoon’s eyes caught sight of the bouquets on the table next to daniel, he scanned the room for the rest of the flowers used to decorate in time for his party.

ambrosia - your love is reciprocated  
gillyflower - a happy life and lasting beauty  
gardenia - secret love

placed in various places the list continued until he walked over to the table set up with a picture of him in the centre and for his gifts and to be placed on from the guests.

To the right of the table daehwi stood a look of amusement and giddiness plastered on his face. On the table between the gifts were roses, he counted 19.

“19 roses - the number of roses to give someone you plan to wait for” woojin had told him one time when jihoon pointed out how much he loved them, but had never gotten one from someone who knew the meaning they conveyed.

Daehwi squeezed his arm softly and handed him a small card 

“your boyfriend said he’s sorry he couldn’t be here to give you these himself” he whispered before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Jihoon shakily opened the card with a purple lilac on the front...first love.  
“my jihoon, you noticed right? you were my first love and with these 19 roses I’ll wait for you to come back to me”

While jihoon tried to keep a neutral look his hands tightly gripped the small card in his hands, woojin had gone through so much planning while he had been locked away complaining around the castle and he can’t even thank him, he can’t even tell him he doesn’t have to wait for him anymore. As he turned on his heels to try and once again slip out of the entrance he felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he neared the doors, he got ready to turn around angry and irritated but he let out a breathe of relief— minhyun.

“what are you- just follow me” minhyun guided him through the doors and away from the entrance of the castle, he took him in the direction of the gardens. 

“hey hey why are we here I need to see... woojin... woojin!” jihoon picked up his pace and woojin opened his arms laughing at the childish boy he was in love with. Minhyun took his leave as soon as he saw jihoon wrap his arms around the other boy. 

Be happy, jihoon-ah. Even just for a night. Let yourself love.

“did you miss me or something?” Woojin teased as he felt jihoon press closer to him.

“you idiot” jihoon said less harshly and more fondly 

Woojin then looked at the others face, and saw Jihoon blinking back tears that he loses control over his own ones. He’d wanted to avoid tears because it would only make things more difficult when woojin had to leave.

“you got the clues? I worked hard on them” 

“hmm I didnt know you were such a hopeless romantic” jihoon laughed letting woojin go slightly to allow them to sit on the bench by the flower beds. Jihoon’s reserved spot.

“whatever distance that is going to divide us, it really won’t change how I feel, believe me that no matter where we are, you all the way up here and me in the town or travelling you’ll always be in my heart, and I’ll always be in yours?”

Jihoon nods, when he couldn’t trust his voice to not break

“do you love me?” was woojin’s next question, full of anxiety yet he thinks that he’s stupid for ever worrying that jihoon would say no, no he doesn’t and leave woojin here cold and alone. Instead

“Yes, it’s embarrassing and crazy and something looked down upon but I love you” Jihoon answers in a heartbeat, voice shaking and hand gripping woojin’s as woojin grips his back. 

As he blinks clearly tears from his vision he can’t help but think back to the stories his mother would weave together in this very garden, under the same night sky.

“Under these stars, surrounded by nature’s beautiful flowers you will find someone who loves you, my cute jihoon” the words ring in his head and as he recalls the 19 roses and the words woojin created through the flowers back in the party he’d abandoned he thinks maybe his mother was right. Turning to face woojin again and seeing the reflection of the stars locked in his eyes — the universe scary yet wonderful, jihoon knows his mother was right. 

Woojin smiles, “Fate has odd ways of putting people together. They made us meet but they are keeping us apart at the same time, the universe let me fall in love with you all those years ago but put distance between us and now that we finally want to be together they want to pull us apart again. It’s tiring it always has been but if I could get cuts from the flowers and sleepless nights thinking of seeing you, fighting impulses of risking everything to try see you I think we could make this work. A prince and a commoner. you could be my prince?” he says as he shifts forward, slowly closing the distance between them. “But we can make it work, because you told me you love me and I love you, Jihoon. Always have, and always will.”

There it is. The only three words Jihoon had needed him to say. The words he had known from the beginning but selfishly wanted to hear because of insecurities.

“Even when we have to hide, when the only ones who’ll know that you love me as much as I love you are the stars locked in your eyes and the flowers I’ll send to be placed by your bed side” Woojin breathes out, eyes now focusing on Jihoon’s lips and jihoon’s focus on his own as he speaks they meet half way pressing their foreheads together. “will you let me try?”

“Yes.” jihoon said almost breathless 

Woojin brushes his lips across Jihoon’s before asking again  
“even if I’m not prince or a knight in shining armour, just a common boy who works at the florist” 

“You’re much more than that you’re the only wish I have now, the only hand I’ll need to hold and only lips I’ll need pressed against my own... I’m the prince so don’t worry about that, you don’t need to be a knight in shining armour to have saved me” Jihoon tells him. 

“so can I kiss you properly now?” Woojin smiles showing off his snaggle tooth

“What do you think?” jihoon replied in a mocking tone

That was all the confirmation woojin need before closing the gap between their lips, feeling the corners of Jihoon’s lips tug up into a smile against us own — he’d thought about one simple kiss for so long it seem almost unreal. He kissed Jihoon again and again. 

“even when I leave after this and you return to your castle, we will always have a tomorrow in the future” Woojin whispers.

The future is unwritten. It’s dark, and unsteady, and filled with uncertainties. You can make of it what you want, they can make promises and seal the with kisses for nights only they are aware they were together or they can write letters to each other under the same sky. Years pass “I love you”s exchanged in hidden. Kisses shared the gardens. Unexpected trips into town to catch a glimpse of the other boy. 

Everything will work out for them, they tell each other because they don’t need to tell the world who they love and have a grand wedding. Jihoon is a prince but he’s not in a fairytale. He doesn’t need magic to know that he loves him, and Woojin loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> huuh finally finished this! my first royals and 2park fic in one...nervous for what people with think of this but hope u enjoy it seriously idk why I love this concept sm...
> 
> if u have any questions you can ask here or just comment your thoughts on it I love reading them !!


End file.
